Conventionally, a gaming system including a gaming device and an operation device separate from the gaming device for inputting operation of a user to the gaming device as operation data is known. In addition, as an operation device, there is known an operation device that includes a sensor for detecting movement, such as an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor, and the like, and inputs to the game device an operation that a user moves the operation device itself as operation data.
In the gaming system, the gaming device determines that a swing input operation has been performed on the operation device and a swing input has been performed for the operation device, on the basis of the operation data (hereinafter, also referred to as the “swing input determination”), and executes gaming processing according to the swing input determination. In addition, a gaming system for executing gaming processing according to a combination of swing inputs of a plurality of operation devices having the above configuration, using the plurality of operation devices, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5525565).
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a gaming device capable of executing simultaneous swing gaming processing, without causing a user to feel a delay, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of a plurality of operation devices.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a gaming device capable of distinguishing one-hand swing and simultaneous swing, without waiting for determination on whether there is a swing input in the other operation device, when swing determination is performed for one operation device.
According to a first aspect, there is provided a gaming device comprising: an operation data acquisition unit that acquires operation data including at least data of an inertial sensor from a plurality of operation devices each including at least the inertial sensor; a swing input determination unit that, for each of the operation devices, determines that each operation device entered a swing state in which each operation device is being swung and that a swing input operation for each operation device has been performed, on the basis of the operation data; and a gaming processing unit that executes gaming processing, on the basis of determination in the swing input determination unit, wherein, when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and a second operation device among the plurality of operation devices is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed for the second operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. As a result, a user does not feel a delay of simultaneous swing gaming processing. In addition, the swing input determination unit determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination has been performed for a first operation device and a second operation devices are in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination is performed for the first operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation devices.
According to a second aspect, in the gaming device according to the first aspect, when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for the first operation device and the second operation device is not in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed for only the first operation device.
By this configuration, at timing when the swing input determination has been performed for the first operation device, the one-hand swing is determined and one-hand swing gaming processing can be executed. Therefore, there is no case of generating a delay of the one-hand swing gaming processing to determine, even though timings of swing input operations of the plurality of operation devices slightly deviate from each other, the simultaneous swing.
According to a third aspect, in the gaming device according to the first or second aspect, the inertial sensor includes at least an acceleration sensor and the operation data includes at least acceleration data.
By this configuration, the swing input determination and the simultaneous swing determination can be performed on the basis of the acceleration given to the operation device.
According to a fourth aspect, in the gaming device according to the third aspect, the swing input determination unit determines that each operation device entered the swing state at least when a change of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes a first threshold or more, for each of the operation devices.
By this configuration, when there is a sign of the swing input operation, it can be determined that the operation device entered the swing state.
According to a fifth aspect, in the gaming device according to the third aspect, the swing input determination unit determines that each operation device entered the swing state at least when a magnitude of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes a second threshold or more, for each of the operation devices.
By this configuration, when the acceleration of the sufficient magnitude is given to the operation device, the swing state can be determined.
According to a sixth aspect, in the gaming device according to the third aspect, the swing input determination unit determines that each operation device entered the swing state when a change of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes a first threshold or more and then a magnitude of the acceleration becomes a second threshold or more, for each of the operation devices.
By this configuration, when the acceleration of the sufficient magnitude is given to the operation device after there is the sign of the swing input, the swing state can be determined.
According to a seventh aspect, in the gaming device according to the third aspect, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed when a change of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes 0 or a third threshold or less, for each of the operation devices.
By this configuration, the swing input determination unit performs the swing determination at timing when a movement of the operation device reaches a peak (for example, the acceleration is maximum or the angular velocity is maximum) or near timing, and this timing is close to timing when an object is separated (released) from a hand of a user in an operation for throwing the object by the user. Therefore, the one-hand swing gaming processing or the simultaneous swing gaming processing can be executed at timing when the user seems to throw the object by an operation for swing the operation device.
According to an eighth aspect, in the gaming device according to the first or second aspect, the inertial sensor includes at least an angular velocity sensor, and the operation data includes at least angular velocity data.
By this configuration, the swing input determination and the simultaneous swing determination can be performed on the basis of the angular velocity given to the operation device.
According to a ninth aspect, in the gaming device according to the first or second aspect, the gaming device further comprises: a swing direction determination unit that determines a swing direction, on the basis of the operation data, for each of the operation devices, wherein the gaming processing unit executes the gaming processing, on the basis of the swing direction.
By this configuration, gaming processing according to the swing direction can be executed.
According to a tenth aspect, in the gaming device according to the ninth aspect, the inertial sensor includes at least an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor, and the operation data includes at least acceleration data and angular velocity data, the swing input determination unit determines that each operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed, on the basis of the acceleration data, and the swing direction determination unit determines the swing direction, on the basis of the angular velocity data.
By this configuration, the swing determination can be performed using the acceleration data and the swing direction determination can be performed using the angular velocity data.
According to an eleventh aspect, in the gaming device according to the tenth aspect, the gaming device further comprises: a posture calculation unit that calculates a posture of each of the operation devices, on the basis of at least the angular velocity data, wherein the swing direction determination unit determines the swing direction, on the basis of the posture.
By this configuration, even if the user possesses the operation device at any posture, a swing direction such as a horizontal direction and a vertical direction with respect to the user can be determined.
According to a twelfth aspect, in the gaming device according to any of the fourth to seventh aspects and the tenth to twelfth aspects, the gaming device further comprises: a smoothing processing unit that calculates a moving average of the acceleration data, wherein the swing input determination unit determines the swing state and performance of the swing input operation, on the basis of the moving average.
By this configuration, an actual movement of the operation device is smoothened and a sudden noise is removed. Therefore, the possibility that the swing input determination unit performs the determination that the user does not intend can be reduced.
According to a thirteenth aspect, there is provided a gaming device comprising: an operation data acquisition unit that acquires operation data including at least acceleration data from each of a plurality of operation devices each including an acceleration sensor; a swing input determination unit that determines that a swing input is performed on the basis of the acceleration data, for each of the operation devices; and a gaming processing unit that executes gaming processing on the basis of determination in the swing input determination unit, wherein, when it is determined that the swing input has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and a change of acceleration of a second operation device among the plurality of operation devices becomes a fourth threshold or more and then a magnitude of the acceleration of the second operation device becomes a fifth threshold or more, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input has been performed for the second operation device at the same time as the first operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. As a result, the user does not feel a delay of simultaneous swing gaming processing. In addition, the swing input determination unit determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination has been performed for a first operation device and a second operation device is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination is performed for the first operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation devices.
According to a fourteenth aspect, in the gaming device according to the thirteenth aspect, when a change of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes a first threshold or more and then a magnitude of the acceleration becomes a second threshold or more and the change of the acceleration becomes 0 or a third threshold or less, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed.
By this configuration, the one-hand swing gaming processing or the simultaneous swing gaming processing can be executed at timing when the user seems to throw the object by an operation for swing the operation device.
According to a fifteenth aspect, in the gaming device according to the thirteenth or fourteenth aspect, each of the plurality of operation devices further includes an angular velocity sensor, the operation data further includes angular velocity data, the gaming device further includes a swing direction determination unit that determines a swing direction of each of the operation devices, on the basis of the angular velocity data, and the gaming processing unit executes the gaming processing, on the basis of the swing direction.
By this configuration, gaming processing according to the swing direction can be executed.
According to a sixteenth aspect, there is provided a gaming system comprising at least a plurality of operation devices, wherein each of the plurality of operation devices includes at least an inertial sensor and outputs operation data including at least data obtained from the inertial sensor, the gaming system further comprises: a swing input determination unit that, for each of the operation devices, determines that each operation device entered a swing state in which each operation device is being swung and that a swing input operation for each operation device has been performed, on the basis of the operation data; and a gaming processing unit that executes gaming processing on the basis of determination in the swing input determination unit, and when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and a second operation device among the plurality of operation devices is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed for the second operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. As a result, the user does not feel a delay of simultaneous swing gaming processing. In addition, the swing input determination unit determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination has been performed for a first operation device and a second operation device is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination is performed for one operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation device.
According to a seventeenth aspect, there is provided a non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a gaming program causing a gaming device to perform: operation data acquisition acquiring operation data including at least data of an inertial sensor from a plurality of operation devices each including at least the inertial sensor; swing input determination, for each of the operation devices, determining that each operation device entered a swing state in which each operation device is being swung and that a swing input operation for each operation device has been performed, on the basis of the operation data; and gaming processing executed on the basis of determination in the swing input determination, wherein, when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and a second operation device among the plurality of operation devices is in the swing state, the swing input determination determines that the swing input operation has been performed for the second operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. As a result, the user does not feel a delay of simultaneous swing gaming processing. In addition, the swing input determination unit determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination is performed for a first operation device and a second operation device is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination is performed for the first operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation device.
According to an eighteenth aspect, there is provided a non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a gaming program causing a gaming device to perform: operation data acquisition acquiring operation data including at least acceleration data from each of a plurality of operation devices each including an acceleration sensor; swing input determination determining that a swing input operation has been performed on the basis of the acceleration data, for each of the operation devices; and gaming processing executed on the basis of determination in the swing input determination, wherein, when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and change of acceleration of a second operation device among the plurality of operation devices becomes a fourth threshold or more and then a magnitude of the acceleration of the second operation device becomes a fifth threshold or more, the swing input determination unit determines that the swing input operation has been performed for the second operation device at the same time as the first operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. As a result, the user does not feel a delay of simultaneous swing gaming processing. In addition, the swing input determination unit determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination has been performed for a first operation device and a second operation device is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination has been performed for the first operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation device.
According to a nineteenth aspect, in the non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a gaming program according to the eighteenth aspect, when a change of acceleration shown by the acceleration data becomes a first threshold or more and then a magnitude of the acceleration becomes a second threshold or more and the change of the acceleration becomes 0 or a third threshold or less, the swing input determination determines that the swing input operation has been performed.
By this configuration, the one-hand swing gaming processing or the simultaneous swing gaming processing can be executed at timing when the user seems to throw the object by an operation for swing the operation device.
According to a twentieth aspect, in the non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a gaming program according to the eighteenth or nineteenth aspect, each of the plurality of operation devices further includes an angular velocity sensor, the operation data further includes angular velocity data, the gaming program causes the gaming device to perform swing direction determination determining a swing direction of each of the operation devices, on the basis of the angular velocity data, and the gaming processing is executed on the basis of the swing direction.
By this configuration, gaming processing according to the swing direction can be executed.
According to a twenty-first aspect, there is provided a swing input determination method including: an operation data acquisition step of acquiring operation data including at least data of an inertial sensor from a plurality of operation devices each including at least the inertial sensor; and a swing input determination step of, for each of the operation devices, determining that each operation device entered a swing state in which each operation device is being swung and that a swing input operation for each operation device has been performed, on the basis of the operation data, wherein, when it is determined that the swing input operation has been performed for a first operation device among the plurality of operation devices and a second operation devices among the plurality of operation devices is in the swing state, the swing input determination step determines that the swing input operation has been performed for the second operation device.
By this configuration, in simultaneous swing inputs in which the plurality of operation devices are simultaneously swung, even when a deviation is generated in timings of swing inputs of the plurality of operation devices, the simultaneous swing of the plurality of operation devices can be determined at timing of the swing input determination of the operation device swung earlier. In addition, the swing input determination step determines that the operation device entered the swing state and that the swing input operation has been performed for the operation device. When the swing input determination has been performed for a first operation device and a second operation device is in the swing state, the swing input determination unit determines the simultaneous swing. Therefore, one-hand swing and simultaneous swing can be distinguished at timing when the swing input determination has been performed for the first operation device, without waiting for performance of the swing input operation for the second operation device.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.